


sweet like honey

by gurobaby



Series: killing me softly [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: jaemin's never been one to keep things from his son. being a single father is hard enough as it is. there's one thing that comes between him and his dedication to his son, though.his name is lee jeno — his son's best friend.





	sweet like honey

jaemin always tried to be the best dad he could to mark. he was supportive, kind, loving. he did everything for mark that he could, being a single dad, and the two had a practically transparent relationship — mark told jaemin everything about his life as he grew up, and jaemin did his best to counsel him and offer advice. after all, he was pretty young for a dad, and it hadn’t been long since he was standing in mark’s shoes. in return, jaemin would grumble to mark about his boss or his job, and mark would do his best to listen and offer a bit of sympathy. there was one hang up, however. one thing that mark didn’t know about, and jaemin certainly had no plans of telling him.

 

that “thing” went by the name of lee jeno. mark’s best friend, and jaemin’s weakness.

 

he knew it was wrong, of course he did. he couldn’t help it, though; the way jeno was constantly strutting around their house like he owned it, with his toned arms and captivating smile. ever since mark had met jeno freshman year of college he was always around, and jaemin swore he was teasing him with the way he would brush jaemin’s arm when they passed each other in the hallway when jeno headed to mark’s room. or lean in just a little too close when they were having a conversation while waiting for mark to finish getting ready in the bathroom, before the two headed out for the night. or bent over in front of him to tie his shoes when he was leaving, giving jaemin a more than inviting view of his ass. but jaemin always tried to brush it off, discarding it as wishful thinking and mentally chiding himself that everything about his infatuation was completely, utterly  _ wrong.  _

 

little did he know, jeno was definitely doing it all on purpose. he wasn’t oblivious to the way his best friend’s dad looked at him, and he wanted more of it. he had developed a crush on jaemin the first day he had come over to mark’s house and found his best friend’s dad sitting at the kitchen table in a suit, hair a mess and typing furiously on his laptop. when jeno had walked in, letting the door slam shut behind him, they had made eye contact — and held it for much longer than was appropriate. jeno knew jaemin was checking him out, as hard as the older man had tried to play it off, and jeno relished in it. ever since that day he had made mark’s house his second home. 

 

it was winter break of junior year now, and jeno was staying over. jeno had spent the night many times over the years, but something about this time was different. for one, he was bolder than usual — touching jaemin whenever he got a chance, spending way too much time with jaemin that he could be spending with mark, and making some flirty comments — passed off as ‘jokes’ — that jaemin had to try  _ very _ hard to ignore. 

 

it was around 2 a.m. now, and jaemin wasn’t quite sure why he was still up. he had been sitting in the living room for hours now, watching some mind-numbing tv show that was doing nothing to help him get his mind off of jeno. his eyes were glazed over, staring in the general direction of the tv, as he sat still and contemplated the idea of jeno in here with him, between his legs, eyes watering and lips glistening and— 

 

he jerked his head toward the hallway, hearing a rustle of movement, and was greeted with the sight of none other than lee jeno. jaemin’s breath hitched in his throat — he swore jeno had never looked this beautiful. his hair was a mess, and he was wearing nothing but a loose white t-shirt and boxers. jaemin wanted nothing more than to take him right there, pressed up against the wall of the hallway, pressing his fingers into his mouth to keep him quiet. 

 

they stared at one another, both of their eyes blazing with desire — they weren’t stupid. they both knew that the other wanted them as much as they did, and neither one knew who would make the first move. it ended up being jeno.

 

he took a step forward, eyeing jaemin hungrily, and jaemin jerked hastily to his feet. jeno chuckled as he approached him, placing both his hands on the elder’s chest and pushing him right back onto the couch. jaemin opened his mouth to say something, but then jeno was straddling him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

 

jaemin was frozen for a moment, just feeling the weight of the younger’s body on his lap and against his chest, his arms linked behind his head as he kissed him. but when jeno bit lightly on jaemin’s bottom lip, it was all over. jaemin kissed him back with fervor, tracing over jeno’s lips before slipping his tongue between them as the younger let his mouth fall open easily. jaemin held the boy in his lap tightly by the waist, letting jeno thread his fingers through his hair, making him groan lowly. they kissed intently for a while, until jeno sucked on jaemin’s tongue hard once more before pulling away, both of them breathing heavily. they stared into one another’s eyes for another moment before jaemin took it upon himself to break the silence. 

 

“i—” he started, “i don’t…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say. he felt like his brain was short circuiting. all these years, he’d wanted one thing. now that he finally had it it didn’t feel real. 

 

jeno smirked at him, seemingly proud of himself for the way he caused jaemin to fall speechless. he leaned back in, brushing his lips against jaemin’s ear as he murmured, “no one’s gotta know if we don’t tell…” he nipped gently at jaemin’s earlobe before nuzzling into his neck, and jaemin swallowed hard, moving his hands down to squeeze jeno’s ass. jeno gasped at that, lifting his head up to look dreamily at jaemin. 

 

“will you fuck me?”

 

at that, jaemin snapped back into it. he gazed down at the younger boy in his lap, at his swollen lips and lidded eyes, and felt a fire start to burn in his gut. 

 

“naughty, are you?” he murmured, reaching to squeeze jeno’s ass again and grinning at the way it made jeno moan. “c’mon, let's move this to the bedroom, okay?”

 

jeno climbed off of his lap gingerly, letting jaemin get up after him and take his hand, tugging him down the hallway. as soon as they reached jaemin’s bedroom, jaemin whirled around and dragged jeno to the bed, pushing him down into it promptly. jeno only smirked up at him dazedly as he reached to unbutton his jeans and tug his boxers down, making jaemin gulp. his cock sprang free as soon as the elastic of his boxers was past his waist, and jaemin felt the lust burning in him as he watched the younger boy jack himself off slowly. “fuck,” jaemin growled under his breath, unable to hold off anymore as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down swiftly. 

 

as soon as his cock was free of the confines of his jeans, jeno froze mid-stroke, mouth watering at the sight of jaemin’s thick cock smacking against his stomach. jaemin was big— jeno couldn’t wait to feel him inside him. he let out a low whine as jaemin motioned to him on the bed and then his cock, and jeno sat up so he could crawl to the edge of the bed, slipping off of it and onto his knees on the floor as he looked hungrily from jaemin’s length to his eyes and back again. he opened his mouth, and jaemin slid his cock in without a word.

 

jeno was obviously inexperienced— he was messy, and wet, and loud, his teeth dragging across jaemin’s length more often than not as he struggled to adjust to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth. he looked up at jaemin with glossy eyes as he tried his hardest to pleasure him, taking him as far into his throat as he could and reaching to stroke up and down the part of jaemin’s shaft that he couldn’t quite swallow. it was a beautiful sight, really, and as sloppy as jeno was, jaemin wouldn’t have wanted anyone else. jeno nearly choked when jaemin came down his throat, but he swallowed it all, beaming up at jaemin as he ruffled his hair. 

 

jeno got back on his feet, boldly kissing jaemin again, startling him as he got a taste of himself of the younger’s lips. it turned him on, and he grabbed jeno’s waist, pulling the boy flush against him as he kissed him harder. he pulled jeno toward the bed, pressing him into it once again before crawling down his body to take jeno’s cock in his mouth. 

 

jaemin sucks him expertly, years of experience being put to good use. jeno, though he tries not to, bucks his hips wildly despite jaemin holding them down. it’s only a few minutes before jeno’s on edge, whining “mr. na— i’m— i’m close—” and jaemin pulls off of him immediately. he sits back on his knees, patting jeno’s thigh gently as an indicator that he should spread them, and jeno does. he spreads himself wide, reaching below him to spread his asscheeks, awarding jaemin quite a sight. “i want you to take me now, mr. na,” jeno says quietly, and jaemin makes a low noise in the back of his throat at that. the sight of jeno, spread open below him and still calling him by his last name, makes him incredibly hard. he leans over jeno once again to open the top drawer of his bedside table, fumbling blindly for a moment before reemerging with a small bottle of lube and a condom. jeno makes a small noise of annoyance when he sees the condom, and reaches up to pluck it from jaemin’s fingers and fling it somewhere across the room. jaemin raises his eyebrows at that, but jeno smirks at him and he lets it go. he grabs jeno’s hand and pours lube over it sloppily, jeno looking at him in confusion. 

 

“i want you to do it. open yourself up for me, baby,” jaemin murmurs, and jeno simply flushes dark red and nods. he brings his fingers down to his clenching hole, eyes flickering up to meet jaemin’s as he pushes his index and middle finger inside of himself abruptly. he groans at the sudden stretch, hips canting as he tries to adjust to the feeling. jaemin reaches out to link one of his hands with jeno’s free one, jeno squeezing his fingers harshly as he starts to scissor himself open. he adds another finger then, throwing his head back with a loud moan. jeno looks up at jaemin through lidded eyes and mumbles, “i want it now, mr. na,” and jaemin can’t say no. so he picks up the bottle of lube once more, pouring some into his palm before slicking up his length. he gently pulls jeno’s fingers out of him, pressing the head of his cock against jeno’s hole. jeno gasps, reaching up to clutch at jaemin’s bicep as jaemin slowly pushes into him. it’s a big stretch, jeno’s three fingers not quite enough to prepare him for jaemin’s thick cock, but he relishes in the burn he feels as jaemin stretches him wide. 

 

“fuck me,” jeno gasps, and jaemin pushes the rest of the way into him, bottoming out. jeno nearly sobs at the feeling of jaemin’s cock dragging against his walls as he starts to fuck him slowly, filling him up over and over, brushing over his prostate with every thrust inside of him. jeno moans with every thrust in and whines with every pull out, wrapping one of his legs around jaemin’s in an attempt to pull him closer. jaemin buries his face in jeno’s neck, nipping at the skin there but making sure not to leave any marks. he wouldn’t want to make his son suspicious, after all. 

 

jeno comes after a particularly hard thrust from jaemin, calling out jaemin’s name for the first time as he coats their stomachs with his cum. jeno using his first name makes jaemin fuck into him faster, and when jeno moans out “fill me up, mr. na,” he does just that. he kisses up and down jeno’s neck as he pumps his seed into him. jeno wraps his arms around his neck and pulls jaemin’s body onto his own, the two of them panting as they struggle to catch their breaths. 

 

after a while, jaemin rolls off of jeno, looking up at the ceiling as both of their breathing slows. after a beat, jeno sighs and sits up, crawling out of bed to pull his boxers back on slowly. jaemin sits up as well, handing jeno his t-shirt silently. jeno gives him a tired smile, murmuring, “i should get back in case mark wakes up.” jaemin nods, unsure where to go from here.

 

jeno makes all of his little anxieties go away, though, when he leans over to give jaemin a chaste kiss and says, “see you around, yeah? maybe we can do this again next time.”

 

jaemin smiles up at him, running a thumb over his cheek gently.

 

“yeah. next time.”

  
  



End file.
